HD1a: Presidential Party Crasher: Discontinued!
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: When the trio go to D.C they find that the case they originally came for has already solved. But, a new case has opened. Will they find the terrorist before he blows up the White House? This story has been dicontinued. See profile for more information and a way to recieve Chapter 13.
1. Meetings Under Many Circumstances

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**Hi guys! So, this is technically the first book in the Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys spinoff series of mine. I guess you could say that I just wrote the wrong book first. :) **

**NOTE: This book is dedicated to my best friend in the whole entire world, Allison, and my parents, who's kind words of encouragement and support put me into the position I am in now. **

**This chapter explains what I felt when reality struck. When I knew that I would never see my best friend again.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**

Nancy got into her car. Both of her best friends, the girl one's anyway, had moved. Bess had moved to New York, to pursue her life long dream to become a fashion designer. "just wait" she would tell them. "one day I'll be as famous a Gucci". George and Nancy respected her dreams, just as Bess and Nancy respected George' decision to move to Washington D.C to become a professional soccer player. She had promised to get then tickets to the Olympics when she played. Both Nancy and Bess had to stifle a laugh with that one. They both knew George well enough to tell that she didn't have her heart set on soccer, she would play multiple sports while she could.

They had all cried their eyes out the night before, at their going away sleepover. They escaped to Nancy's room to watch Pride and Prejudice and, one of Nancy's personal favorites, The Bourne Identity. Hannah had brought in sugar-y treats for them to snack on. Bess complained that she had to go on a diet to loose the five pounds she'd been trying to loose for years. That stopped George and Nancy's crying fit and started a laughing one.

After Bess gave up her diet Nancy has started letting the tears fall down her cheek, that was red from the salt absorbed in her pores. One by one they began crying again, they held onto each other, as if they were the only strand of hope left in life. They cried their selves to sleep.

Nancy sighed as she slipped the key into the ignition. They had barely kept the tears out of their conversation at the airport, but Nancy knew she may not last until she got home.

By the time she got to the door her eyes were misty and a hot tear rolled down her cheek. She walked into the hallway, and heard voices from the kitchen, she was able to tell that they were familiar voices, but in her state of despair, she couldn't identify them.

She made it to the couch before the tears really started to fall. She put her hands on her face and began to weep. She sat there for what felt like hours, before she felt someone's presents in front of her. Somebody put a comforting hand on her shoulder, then another person entirely put a hand on the small of her back. She didn't know who they were or why they were there – in her house. And, she didn't care.

"come here, sweetheart" Came the comforting voice from her father, coming from in front of her.

She flung herself at him, not even bothering to uncover her hands. She knew the waterproof mascara she had put on this morning had not survived this tear-fest.

She wrapped her arms around him as he held her close.

"I went through the same thing every two years" he told her.

"really?" she choked out.

"Grandpa was an Air Force officer" he told her.

"oh" she said before a new set of tears flooded into her father's shirt.

She had forgotten this part of her father's past.

Her father leaned over and whispered something into her ear, which made her stop crying and start blushing furiously. Her father let go of her as a new set of strong arms eloped her.

She forgot about who it was and began to cry –again. The pain of her two best friends leaving her was to much for her to handle. Then she remembered that those strong pair of arms surrounding her were not her own father's – they belonged to Frank Hardy.

"I feel silly" she admitted to him.

"why?" he asked, not loosing his steel grip on her.

"I'm suppose to be fearless"

"even you can't withstand that much loss" he told her.

"It's just when reality strikes"

"yeah" he agreed.

"But, this doesn't even happen when I think I'm about to die"

"that's because your adrenaline kicks in and your brain works overtime. Trust me" he said. "I've seen it"

A muffled laugh escaped her lips as she remembered every one of the dyer situations she'd been in with him.

"I'll be back" she told him, as she escaped his steel grip and sauntered upstairs.

She looked into the bathroom room and cringed at the sight of her reflection.

Her mascara was smeared everywhere and her foundation was a goner.

She washed her black face and reapplied her foundation and concealer.

She sauntered downstairs and gave Joe a hug, since everybody else got one already.

"so" she said sitting down on the couch and looking up to meet Frank's eyes. "What brings you two here?"

"well" he began. "Joe came to say goodbye to Bess"

"Joe" Nancy interrupted. "You do realize that she moved to New York, right?"

"no" he admitted.

"well now you do" she said. She turned to Frank and said, "Go on".

"and I came because Joe talked me into it."

Joe interrupted. "You know as well as I do that you wanted to come ask Nancy something. You also just wanted to see her"

Frank almost blushed, but years of self inflicted training kept him from doing so.

"anyway" he said. "we have a case"

"freelance?" Nancy asked him.

"well" he began. "if we get suspects, motive and a murderer, then maybe we'll get recommended to be on the federal case"

"federal?" Nancy asked. "who was murdered?"

"a senate" Joe told her.

"which senate?" she asked.

"O'Hara"

"I'm off to D.C" She declared.

**Okay, so I'mma gonna change up the summary a bit. **

**Summary:**

**When the trio go to D.C they find that the case they originally came for has already solved. But, a new case has opened. Will they find the terrorist before he blows up the White House?**

**Like? **

**BTW: I will add a twist to it also. You know I have to add one, or else it isn't a Mrs. Frank Hardy story. :)**

**Review! Please?**

**Until Thursday,**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	2. Jamie and Her Darn Mouth

"all in favor of a road trip say 'I'" said Joe standing up from the couch.

"I" Nancy said, staying seated.

"j" said Frank.

"Huh?" Joe asked, not understanding what Frank meant.

"I, j, k" Nancy told him.

"I should have known you'd make me look dumb in front of a beautiful woman" Joe said, pointing a finger at Frank.

Nancy blushed slightly. The Joe Hardy charm was working, to a point. "why don't you want to go on a road trip?" Nancy asked Frank.

"It would not be fun listening to hard rock music and Joe singing it for hours at a time".

"You have a point" she said, turning to meet Joe's eyes.

"fine" he said. "I'll go buy the tickets". He stalked out of the room, shoulders sagged.

Joe was the childish one of the trio. Nancy and Frank remember countless times he has shown them this.

"case file" Nancy told Frank. He got the message and handed her a file marked, 'Confidential'.

"he was last seen driving away from a private party in his yellow Hummer." she read. "why was he not accompanied?".

"He refuses to be guarded" he told her.

"hum" Nancy mumbled, as she read over the other papers, including a tox screen and drug test. "judging from the drug test, it looks as if he wasn't drugged using any drugs that could knock him unconscious. I think he was bonked over the head and the bonker ran" she told him.

"probably" he agreed.

"Let's go!" Joe called from the hallway.

"That's my cue to go pack" she said, as she ran upstairs.

She unzipped her green luggage bag. She knew from Bess' experience that the black 'in' season bags were not the way to go. She inserted her black jeans, matching black tee and black hoodie. This outfit worked best for snooping at night. She also inserted a couple pairs of blue jeans, a light blue blouse and a couple of multicolored tanks. She walked over to the closet and took an elegant off the shoulder, knee length purple dress and a gold one, with a matching purse. She grabbed a black clutch, and patchwork tote, that Hannah had made for her.

Hannah had passed that summer, so this was a good way to remember her warnings on being safe during a case. It was also a good way to remember the person she was, and that she was missed immensely. She walked back to the bed and put in both dresses, the black and gold clutches, and put the tote on the bed. She grabbed her strappy black heels from under the bed, her chunky turquoise necklace from the jewelry box, and her pair of diamond earrings that Hannah had put in her will. She picked up her oversized tees from the desk chair and put those in her bags as well. She grabbed her iPod from it's speaker on her nightstand and put it in her tote.

She sauntered downstairs to get the Hardy's. "ready" she told them.

"let's go" Joe said, opening the door for Nancy.

"why thank you" she said, walking out the door.

"Nancy!" someone called out. She turned around and stifled a sigh. There stood Jamie, her fan group president. She lived next door and sometimes Nancy thought she hid in the bushes to get a picture of the domestic, non-crime fighter Nancy. Her brown hair blew in the wind and her blue eyes were trained on her bags. "where are you-" she was cut of by the sight of the Hardy's.

"is this _your_ Frank?" she asked, pointing to him.

"he's not mine, and yes" she replied calmly.

" I don't know what you see in him" she said turning to look at Joe. "he's obviously cuter".

"is not" Nancy said, before she could stop herself.

"oh?" she challenged.

"it's obviously his hair" she told her, standing up on her toes to ruffle Frank's hair.

"yeah" she agreed. "your right".

"we gotta go" Nancy said quickly, trying to get away from the awkward situation, that kept getting worse by the second.

"wait" Jamie said. "where are you going?".

"Maybe you'll read about it in the paper" she told her, as she grabbed Frank's forearm and dragged him away. Joe following. She hated being like that, but she practically made her admit she liked Frank. In front of Frank.

They made it in to the car, before Jamie could ask any further questions. "so" Joe said, settling into the back seat. "what don't you like about my hair? And why is Frank cuter than me?".

Nancy opened her mouth to say something, but instead started the car.

"are you going to comment?" Frank asked. Nancy turned to him in disbelief. He was smiling. No, he was smirking. Smirking? Wow, he changed a lot over the past month, Nancy thought.

"No comment" she told him firmly, as she peeled out of the driveway.

By the time they got through Airport Security Nancy was about ready to stomp on Joe's foot with all the witty comments he made about her reaction to Jamie's statement. Her foot was lined up with his, when she heard a way to familiar voice calling her from behind. She turned to meet the brown eyes that she had drempt about during high school, and college. He had his daughter on his hip.

"hey Ned" she said, with a fake smile. Both Frank and Joe turned around at the sound of the too familiar name being called.

"were you about to step on Joe's foot?" He asked.

"Of course not" she said. "Why would I do that?".

"'Cause" Joe said. "Your mad about all the comments I made".

"what comments?" Ned asked.

"Nothing" Frank and Nancy said quickly, and in unison.

"well" Joe said. "Jamie said, I'm cuter, then Nancy disagreed and said Frank's hair was cuter than mine, then I made comments on her reaction to Jamie's opinion".

Ned just looked confused. "okay" he said.

"mama" said the baby girl on his hip, pointing to Nancy.

"how's Deidre?" Nancy asked, trying to ignore the little girl as best she could. Deidre was the flirt that was after Ned during the whole time they were together. Nancy had always thought that Ned was immune to her 'charm', but after they split Deidre saw her chance. Two years later the little girl came into the family. Much to Nancy's dismay, she was the godmother of her high school sweetheart, and her sworn enemy's little bundle.

"good" he told her. "how about you?".

"I'm off to solve a murder, so I'm amazing" she told him.

"Just promise me and your goddaughter that you'll be safe" he said. Nancy was getting pretty sick of all the 'be safe' comments she'd heard over the years from him. This time he even included Bella, his daughter into the equation. She had never told the Hardy's about Ned, because she didn't want to make them feel as if she were coming on to Frank.

"Goddaughter?" Frank asked.

"I'll explain on the plane" she told them, as she turned to meek Ned's eyes. "It's nice seeing you, but we gotta go" she told Ned.

"okay, bye" he replied. The trio made their way onto the plane.

**A/N: I noticed non of the stories I've read on the Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys page included them packing for a trip, so I thought I'd include my version.**

**'Til next Thursday,**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	3. Washington DC

As Frank drove through the crowded streets of Washington D.C in the rented black SUV, he thought about Nancy's reaction to what Jamie said. That was a side of Nancy he hadn't seen since...well, since Egypt. Joe was thinking the same thing from the seat behind Frank. He was also thinking if they had any good radio stations in D.C. He was very bored of not doing anything. Nancy on the other hand was enjoying the silence. Less Joe comments. She was thinking about what to say to get into the taped off area of the crime scene. She decided to see if the guys thought of anything. "So" she began. "how should we do this?".

"do what?" Frank asked, momentarily taking his eyes off the road to look at her, then averting his eyes to the road ahead of him.

"getting behind the tape" she replied, wondering why he was so jumpy.

"you could fight em'" Joe suggested. Nancy slugged him.

"Joseph Hardy" she said. "what would your mother say?".

Frank chuckled, along with Joe, who thought he was so funny. "seriously, Nan." he said. "you could take thirty FBI agents".

"so not happening" she replied to Joe's 'serious' statement.

"how about you f-" he began.

"I know what your about to say and no" she told him.

"you don't know what I was about to say" he complained.

"I do" Frank interrupted the argument.

"do share dear brother" Joe said, with a teasing smile.

"I don't think so" he replied. "there's a lady in the car".

"where?" he asked, putting a hand to his forehead and looking around. Joe cringed as Nancy's fist came in contact with his shoulder. She had a strong fist.

"Do you enjoy getting slugged by me, Blondie?" Nancy asked. Joe cringed again, but this time at the nickname Nancy gave him when they first met.

"not particularly" he said, honestly.

"then stop making your comments" she suggested.

"here we are" Frank said, pulling into a long driveway. Federal Agents were crawling all over the place.

"Your gonna have to wing it, Nan" Joe said.

Nancy sighed and said, "I guess so".

"Hello" Nancy said cheerfully, as all the Agents turned their head to look at here. A tall agent with a strong built came over.

"can I help you?" he asked.

Nancy thought quickly, then something came to mind. "I'm looking for Agent Dunning" she told him, just a cheerfully.

"there you are" Frank said, as he came up beside Nancy.

"who's this?" The Agent asked. Nancy casually slipped her hands into her jacket.

"my fiance" she told him, leaning up against Frank.

"when's the wedding?" Mr. Hot-shot-Agent asked, suspiciously.

"May 23rd" Nancy said, thinking at lightning speed.

"Jeez people" Joe said, coming up on the other side of Nancy. "you just disappeared".

"when's the wedding date?" Mr. Hot-shot-Agent asked him. "

who? Them?" he asked, pointing to the confused Frank and gleaming Nancy.

"yes" Mr. Hot-shot-Agent replied.

"May 23rd" he replied. May 23rd is the date for everything when any one of them comes up with a fake identity.

"okay, I'll bring you to Michelle" he replied, dropping his suspicion.

"so" Nancy said, following Mr. Hot-shot-Agent down a cobblestone sidewalk. "what's your name?".

"Agent Blake" he replied. "I'm Michelle's partner"

"Michelle!" Nancy exclaimed running up to hug her friend.

"Nancy?" Michelle asked through Nancy's hair.

"yup" she replied. "how do I look?" she asked, doing a twirl.

"all healed up" Michelle chuckled.

"huh?" Frank, Joe and Agent Blake asked in unison.

"I was um...injured last time I saw Michelle" she explained.

"you can explain later" Frank told her.

"Yes, Father" Nancy said, teasingly.

"how did your Father take it?" Michelle asked.

"well, he took the next flight to D.C" she replied.

"so, not well" she said..

"exactly" she replied.

"so" Michelle interrupted. "what brings the famous detective here, and who are there fine young men?".

"hold up" Agent Blake said. "famous detective?".

"Oh" Nancy said, going over to Agent Blake. "Nancy Drew. Nice to meet you".

Agent Blake had a confused look on his face. "I didn't think you were engaged Miss Drew" he said.

"please" Nancy said. "Nancy, not Miss. Drew and I'm not".

"then-" he began, but stopped to think. "you pulled one on me didn't you?" he asked.

"yup" Joe, Frank and Nancy replied.

"and It was easy" Joe added. Nancy slugged him, once again. "I'm gonna have a bruise there in the morning" Joe complained.

"then stop saying things that make me want to slug you" Nancy suggested.

"You know I can't do that" Joe complained, once again.

"oh well" Nancy replied. She turned to face Michelle. "Frank and Joe Hardy" she told her.

"the Hardy brothers that you talk about constantly?" she asked.

"yes" She replied, blushing and hoping Michelle didn't remember her confession.

"did you play football in high school?" she asked Frank. Nancy snickered. She knew this routine and It was not about to end without ultimate humiliation.

"yes" he told her, his suspicion arising.

"and so were you" she said pointing her index finger at Joe.

"yes" he said, in the same tone Frank spoke at.

"ooh" she said. Nancy and her squealed.

"what?" they asked.

"we dig football players" Michelle said. Frank and Joe's face turned crimson. The girls turned to the red faced guys and started laughing hysterically.

"you just got punked" Agent Blake told them.

After explaining the reason they were they were here to Michelle and Agent Blake.

"well" Michelle said. "the Butler did it".

"darn it!" Joe exclaimed. "were too late!".

"not nessisarily" Agent Blake began slowly.

" I may have a job for you. You see a terrorist group has taken base at a couples resort".

"ooh" Michelle interupted. "Frank and Nancy".

"are you sure?" Agent Blake asked.

"trust me" she said, turning to Nancy with a devil-ish smile.

"don't you dare!" she told her, getting what her and Agent Blake were planning.

"Frank and Nancy are newlyweds!" she exclamied.

"Congrats" Agent Blake said clasping a hand on the confused Frank's shoulder.

"ooh" Joe interupted.

"Joseph Hardy" Nancy warned.

"fine" he said. "I won't say it. But, what's my cover?"

They all thought for a little while when Michelle exclaimed. "a plumber!".

"Joe the plumber" Joe said. "catchy". They broke into laughter.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but now you know what will happen...or so you think.**

**Mwahaha!**

**Till Thursday,**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	4. The Jeffersons

**Hello devoted readers! I am pleased to present to you the one and only Presidential Party Crasher chapter four! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**On to the Story**!

_I can not believe they just did that to me_. Nancy thought as she glared at Michelle.

"look at that face" she said, looking at Nancy. "it'll stick like that if you don't quit". Nancy continued to glare, if possible, her glare turned even harder than it was before.

"you'll thank us later" Agent Blake told her.

"doubt it" she said.

"she spoke!" Joe exclaimed. Nancy slugged him, on the same bruised arm. "gosh!" he exclaimed. Nancy tried to keep a straight face, but the universe wasn't In her favor and she broke into a grin.

"remember" Agent Blake said. ,"Your the Jefferson's".

"got it" Frank said. _I_ _wonder if maybe Frank_...she began thinking, but Frank interrupted her thoughts by saying, "we better get going if we're going to sign into the hotel". Nancy glared at Michelle as Joe picked her up and carried her away.

They arrived at noon and decided to check in before going to the cafe for lunch.

"Hello" Nancy said, using the same cheerful tone she used on Agent Blake, on the receptionist.

"can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to check in" she told her.

"name?" the receptionist, who Nancy noticed was named 'Veronica', asked.

"Jefferson" she told 'Veronica'.

"your in room 241" she told her as she reached behind her to reach a board half full of keys. She grabbed a key with a key chain with the numbers 241 engraved into it and handed it to her.

"have a good day" she said as Nancy walked away.

"your in the boiler room" she told Joe as Frank put a hand around her waist and pulled her close. Nancy knew he was in his role, but it still make her stomach do somersaults.

"okay" he said. "see ya" He walked through the door marked, 'Employee's Only!' and disappeared from sight.

"wow" Nancy breathed as she walked into the Honeymoon Suite. The walls of the foyer were beige and the white crystal chandelier was beautiful. She ran through the suite and ooh and ahh-ed whenever she saw something she liked. She forgot about Frank until she came back to the foyer and he was leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face.

"I never knew you liked interior design" he said, his expression unmoving.

"well, I do" she told him. "I can see" he said, moving his hand from left to right to add effect. Nancy watched him add effect and tried to suppress a smile, but once again, the universe was not in her favor and she broke into a grin.

Frank noticed her smile and thought to himself, Wow, she so beautiful when she's happy. "what?" he asked. "nothing" she said, quickly swiping the smile off her face. Darn it Hardy!, he thought.

"what were you smiling about?" he asked. Darn it Drew!, she thought.

"I was um..." she had to think fast or he would get suspicious. "remembering case we've worked on" Smooth Drew, she thought angrily.

"uh-huh" he said sceptically.

"okay, so not really" she replied slowly.

"then what?"

"how you look" she told him trying to avoid the obvious conversation.

"what about how I look?" he asked crossing his arms and giving her an amused look.

"nothing" she told him turning her back. "never mind"

"No, I wanna hear it"

Nancy sighed, knowing the conversation at hand may end badly.

"I was assesing how I feel about you"

"and how do you feel about me?" he asked, stepping closer.

Nancy noticed his stance and that he was a step away from her, but decided to ignore it.

"I-I-I" she stuttered.

She realized that she couldn't ignore the closeness. Especially when talking about this.

"huh?' he asked.

Frank knew what she wanted to say, but decided to make her suffer for his enjoyment.

"I said never mind" she told him. "that's what I was trying to tell you".

"turn around" he said.

She did so, but slowly.

"that's not what you wanted to say" he told her. "now was it?"

She thought for a moment, then decided it was better this way.

"I like you Hardy" she said quickly. "there I said it"

Frank was pleased that she actually said it.

"I like you to, Drew" he admitted.

She looked up from the floor to meet his brown eyes.

Frank stepped closer. Seizing the control in the situation.

His hand made it's way onto he jaw line and, ever so slightly, almost as if ther were afraid the other were to disappear at any moment, their lips met in a satisfing kiss. Frank deepend the kiss as Nancy wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hip as she added desire into the already full bottel of emotions flowing through them.

A/N: YEAH! Frank and Nancy for ever! So, I'm sorry for the late update, but time was lost in the little world I call my own. :) Reviews and imput are welcomed and enjoyed!

Till next Thursday,

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	5. Averting the eyes!

**DICLAIMER: I don't own the characters. I do own a picture frame and a ceiling fan...**

Joe made his way to the boiler room. He was frustrated with the uniform though. The blue overalls were so not cool. "I wonder what Frank is doing" he thought, then released the thought telling himself he must be as bored as he was. At least he _was_ bored, till he saw a woman with chestnut colored hair and a toolbox coming towards him. He was told that he had an assistant named Anna, but he told himself she wouldn't be pretty, anyone wanting to be in the plumbing business had to be butt ugly. "nah" he told himself, after thinking the impossible "That can't be my assistant".

"Hi" she said with a slight Spanish accent. "I'm Anna". Because of her Spanish accent she had made the 'A' sound like 'ah'.

"this may be fun after all" Joe thought to himself.

"Nan" Frank called from the window.

"yeah?" she asked, coming to stand next to him.

"is that one of ours?" he asked, pointing to a blue van with bold white letters marking the side as a Telephone Company.

"I don't know, let me check" she told him making her way over to the desk where the case file lay. "nope. One at the north wing, one at the south" she told him after check the number of stake-out van's and their locations.

Frank cursed under his breath and asked Nancy for the binoculars.

She moved from the desk to his suitcase and grabbed the binoculars from the top pocket, and handed them to Frank with a barely audible "there".

This case was getting to her, no matter if she liked it or not she was afraid. Afraid she would loose Frank or Joe. Afraid to become a victim herself and afraid for all the innocent people who have no clue what they're up against.

"there's a guy in the drivers seat!" Frank exclaimed out of nowhere, ripping Nancy away from her thoughts. She grabbed the pen ans pad of paper from the nearby desk and scribbled down the description Frank was repeating to her. "White male, brown hair, early thirties, blue jumpsuit".

Nancy sighed as she sat on the windowsill. "what now?" she asked.

"we go back to our cover" Frank replied with a smile that lit up Nancy's world.  
>She stood up from her position and pulled Frank in close using the middle of his shirt. She smiled as his lips met hers.<p>

"Hand me the wrench" Joe instructed Anna, who was beside the leaking pipe he was working on.

Now, Joe was no plumber, but he'd had the occasional leak and trained himself to know where to clamp and where not to.

Anna grabbed the wrench out of the toolbox at her feet and passed it to Joe. He could tell she wasn't really into it though, and he wondered why.

"is it break time?" she asked.

Joe lifted his head from the ground and glanced at his watch, "yup" he replied.

Anna literally jumped up and ran out the boiler room calling, "see ya later!"

"So much for fun" Joe said to no one in particular, not that anyone was there anyways.

He sighed as he made his way into the lobby and into the elevator.

Thankfully Frank and Nancy's room was just beside the elevator.

He slid the key into the door and opened it.

He was surprised to find Nancy and Frank in the middle of the room. Nancy's arms wrapped around Frank's neck, Frank's hands on her waist both of them only interested in each other. Their lips parted, but only long enough to gulp down some air, then they were back on each other.

Joe decided to make his presence known to them, "Averting the eyes" he exclaimed.

He could have sworn they jumped three feet into the air and landed six feet apart.

After he saw the funny parts, he covered his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Nancy was the first one to speak, "how'd you-?" she asked, but before she finished Joe held up his room key. "I told you we shouldn't have given that to him" Joe heard Nancy mutter to Frank.

"is it safe to look?" Joe asked.

"yeah" Frank told him, then muttered, "you kinda ruined the mood".

Joe smiled as he released his hand and noticed Nancy's hair and Frank's face. Nancy's hair was ruffled, and Joe could tell Frank was the one that did that. Frank face was a lovely color of crimson, although so was Nancy's when she realized Joe saw her hair. She quickly excused herself as she made her way into the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way.

Joe smirked at Frank as he moved in for the kill.

"so" he said. "You and Nan, huh?"

Frank lost the crimson color and glared at Joe, which made his smirk wider. "what do you think?" Frank asked sarcastically.

"I think you put on quite a show" Joe replied.

Frank's face returned to the crimson color as he made his way to the desk chair and sat down.

"hey" Joe said, dropping the smirk as Frank looked up from the ground. "I've been telling you _forever_ to do that, and you looked happy"

Frank smiled as Nancy came out from the bathroom, hair in place.

"aw" Joe said, smiling at her. "I liked your hair that way"

"har, har" she told him.

"I'll go in the other room if you want to re-do it"

Nancy's face matched the color of Frank's now.

"I take back to sarcastic remark" Joe thought


	6. Le Gasp!

**Thank's for all the reviews! I loved them!**

After Joe made many more comments and ate lunch, he headed to the boiler room. He was stopped by the manager, who was using his left hand to talk on his phone. He told him he had a leaky pipe in his office.

"I'm going" Joe sighed, walking past the manager and into his office.

He found the leaky pipe and got to work.

After he fixed it he noticed a safe in the corner of the room.

"I wonder" he thought. "if there's any clues"

He slowly made his way to the safe.

When he got there he noticed that the lock on it was top of the line and almost impossible to crack.

He went over to the desk in the center of the room and opened the drawer on the left, since the manager was left handed. There in the center lie a post-it note with the letters 'gpt'. Underneath that post-it note was another post-it note, which read, '569'.

His phone beeped, telling him he had a text message. He flipped it open and read,

Find anything yet?

~Nan

He typed,

Cracking a safe.

He pressed the buttons 478 to read gpt, then he pressed the 5, 6, and 9 button three times to read, 569.

Now it read,

Cracking a safe. Gpt 569.

He pressed send, then went back to cracking the code.

"what if" he thought, "gpt was-"

He was interrupted by a light bulb moment.

"Of course!" he said aloud.

He went back to the safe and pressed the code, '478569'.

The letters gpt were 478 when you looked at a phone keypad.

He pulled the door open and gasped.

A/N: I feel evil! Wow. Horrible cliffhanger! =) Have fun trying to figure out what it is...*hehe*.

BTW: I realize how short this is, and I hope I can get another chapter up by Wednesday, but if not make sure to check on Saturday!

Thanks for your devotion,

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	7. The Dead Guy and The Terrorists

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

"Agent Josef said we could go investigate" Nancy told Frank, using her German accent for Josef, so it sounded like Yo-seph.

"okay, let's go" Frank replied, grabbing his gun from the first drawer in the desk and holstering it.

Nancy grabbed her gun from the first drawer as well and clipped it onto the inside of her jacket.

Frank held the door open for Nancy, who thanked him.

They opened the door to the outside and kept their eyes trained for any sign that the engine in the van would be starting any time soon. There was none,...at the moment.

They made their way to the white and blue van slowly, avoiding eye contact with it in case the people in the van recognized them and fled.

They walked past the drivers window and used their peripheral vision to check anything unusual out. Nancy stopped and almost gasped out loud at the sight of the driver. His head was bent at an uncomfortable angle. The angle only someone dead could be in. There was a huge red stain in the middle of his chest. It looked as if someone from from the outside shot him, then dragged him into that position.

Frank had stopped as well due to the fact that she had stopped and was staring wide-eyed at the driver.

"Frank" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I know" he replied.

All of a sudden out of nowhere the door swung open and hit Nancy in the head, she fell to the ground as a man with a black mask and an automatic rifle stepped out.

Joe couldn't believe his eyes.

"Really?" he thought, "you put the timing device in the manager's office?"

He then noticed a Post-it note reading 261.

"and you put the room number on it?" he thought, "wow, we're dealing with some dumb terrorists"

Nancy got up slowly, making sure not to trigger any unknown reflexes from the gun holder.

"Who are you?" the gun holder asked.

"The Jefferson's" Frank replied calmly.

"well then what are you doing here?" he asked.

"taking a walk" Nancy replied for Frank.

"Henry!" someone called from the hotel. In the split second he looked towards the voice Nancy and Frank had their guns trained on him.

When he turned back to them all he could say was, "whoa".

"drop the gun and put your hands on the van" Nancy told him.

he did as he was told as a squad car pulled up next to him. The nice, understanding police officer cuffed him, told him his rights and placed him in the car.

But, before he drove away he demanded some ID. Nancy and Frank pulled out their badges and he understood.

By the time Frank and Nancy arrived back to the hotel room Joe was lounging on the bed.

"I found the terrorist" he bragged.

"where are they?" Nancy asked, dumbfounded.

"in room 261" he replied.

"well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Frank exclaimed.

**Oops. Did I give a cliffhanger again? Darn it! =D**

**Till next Friday,**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	8. Typical

_Message to any readers out there:_

**I am eager to help you out with questions and stuff, so if you ask me something and don't have a fan fiction/fiction press account I can PM you from, then I'll post a page that answers any questions and delete it after you've seen it and the next chapter is posted. Just look for the name you used for your review for the 'chapter' name and you'll know it's for you. If you do have a fan fiction/fiction press account I can PM you from, then I'll do this, but if so, I'll just PM you to with the answer to your question.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**I do not, nor never will, own the rights to either the wonderful and talented Miss. Drew, nor the amazing Hardy Boy duo. **

When they arrived at the room the door was ajar. They didn't think much of it though as they walked into the room.

Everything was taken out of the once magnificent room. Nancy imagined that the furniture was taken for some profit to be put into a enclosed envelope, which would then be transfered to their commander or leader so the next bombing attack would not clean out their bank accounts as much as this one might have.

The only thing left in the room was the actual bomb. They had never actually seen a bomb before, so this was a new ordeal for them.

They wouldn't know if the timer they had was a fake, set up for them to find in the safe so they could trigger some sensitive plate in the room which lead to their demise as well as many more innocent people until Frank could identify that the bomb didn't have a timer. The only reason he could do this is that he loved the internet and it's informative ways. The bomb didn't look like you may have imagined it to be. It was a sleek black cube set in the middle of the room.

Quietly, Frank went to investigate. He walked slower than you would imagine under the circumstances that, well, that there was a bomb in the room ready to explode and send them all into the oblivion. He didn't like that fact that he felt he was playing into the terrorists plan.

When he reached the bomb he was careful to check for pressure points in the casing before using the mini screwdriver he had in his pocket and going to undo the screws on the outside.

"Frank?" He heard a nervous Nancy ask.

"yeah?" he almost whispered.

"want me to get the bomb squad?"

"yeah" he replied.

Nancy ran out of the room and into the hallway, where she practically flew down the five flights of stairs. By the time she got to the lobby she wasn't even a bit out of breath. One of the things both her father and Mr. Hardy had taught her was to go to the gym regularly and even if you were out of breath not to show it because out in the world of criminals, at least according to her father, who, despite popular argument on her part, was not a professional in criminal psychology, is a commonly used way of labeling people on their strength and weaknesses.

She opened her disposable cell phone, compliments of the surveillance vans, and pressed the talk button. That's it. All she needed to do to be in touch with the bomb squad and vans at the same time.

"Found the bomb. Room 261. Do not fire upon figures in room."

She went to the reception desk and flashed her temporary federal badge in his face and said, "There's a bomb in the hotel" and even when the Receptionist' eyes widened concluded with, "get everyone out and don't come back if you feel or hear anything." The receptionist quickly nodded and said into the PDA, "Evacuate the hotel! Bomb!". Nancy almost smiled at her antics which were typical, but under the circumstances, decided to hold it back. She then went to run back to the room where Frank and Joe.

Frank removed the screws and sighed then cursed, the only reason for this sigh was that they wouldn't need to trip a plate in the room for the bomb to go off. It was doing a good job all by itself. The reason why he instantly cursed after this being the obvious dire situation they were in.

00:02:00, He read. Two Minutes. This is the only think he could think or see in his head. Two Minutes until, judging by the amount of explosive, the whole place would turn into a ball of flames.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this was the only reasonably appropriate place to stop. Trust me. If I would have stopped where I thought of stopping you would have wanted to hunt me down.

Please click the button labeled 'review'. I promise that by clicking this button it won't result to a bomb to be transfered into you computer giving you only seconds to live.

Thanks for reading and supporting my passion for entertaining readers! If you have any ideas or constructive criticism, please, don't hold back. Tell me!

Your devoted writer/entertainer,

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	9. The Bomb and Lizzie

_Message to any readers out there:_

**I am eager to help you out with questions and stuff, so if you ask me something and don't have a fan fiction/fiction press account I can PM you from, then I'll post a page that answers any questions and delete it after you've seen it and the next chapter is posted. Just look for the name you used for your review for the 'chapter' name and you'll know it's for you. If you do have a fan fiction/fiction press account I can PM you from, then I'll do this, but if so, I'll just PM you to with the answer to your question.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**I do not, nor never will, own the rights to either the wonderful and talented Miss. Drew, nor the amazing Hardy Boy duo. **

**This is a work of fiction Any references to historical events, real people or real locales are used fictionously. Other names, characters, places and incidents are the product if the author's imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental unless you are informed of such events, locales or persons. **

Jeez. Sorry that was so long, but I decided to add that to the every chapter to make sure I don't have people say things like, "Michelle is my name!" and other people think I wrote the story about so and so, and so I don't get sued for copyright infringement. Enough rambling! On with the story!3

Frank knew he only had a minimum of two minutes left to live, but for a couple seconds everything was in slow motion. I thought of his family, his friends and Nancy - The people he wanted to see again. The people he had a life with.

After acknowledging his regrets and hopes, he got back to work.

When Nancy got to the room Joe was literally in the corner and Frank was working on the bomb.

"they're here" She told them. Neither replied with any acknowledgment of her existence.

The door flew open and Frank stepped away from the bomb, knowing his work was done for the time being.

When they got downstairs Frank couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed Nancy, who just had a split second to react before his lips were on hers.

"you okay?" she asked.

"there was only two minutes left and you weren't in the room"

Nancy smiled, understanding the feeling of realization that they may not see each other again and her lips were on his in a matter of seconds.

"Nancy!" she heard someone call her name. She turned to meet the arms of Michelle eloping her into a hug, pulling her at least five feet away from Frank.

"Hi" she said through a smile.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"do what?" she asked genuinely confused.

"find the bomb!" she replied.

"oh" Nancy said, now understanding. "actually Joe found it. I just assisted."

"still" Michelle said. "That was amazing. It has to be some sort of record" She let go of Nancy.

"I think so" a voice said. She turned to meet the gaze of Agent Blake.

"thanks" she said.

"you did almost get knocked out though" Joe said.

"hey!" she slugged him. "that was a metal door"

"I agree with Nan" Frank said.

Michelle turned to meet Nancy's eyes in a look that said, "huh. What's going on?"

She smiled at her and Michelle smiled back, remembering the code of looks girls gave to each other to have silent conversations.

"what are you guys saying?" Joe cut into their silent conversation.

"huh?" they asked innocently.

"I've been around girls long enough to know your having a conversation with your eyes"

"we were-" Nancy began, but she was cut off by Michelle.

"-talking about guys" she took a pointed look to Frank and Joe nodded.

"you saw, huh?"

"saw what?" Michelle asked with fake innocence.

"Joe took a pointed look at Frank too, who was oblivious to the fact they were talking about him as he was talking to the bomb squad about the things he disabled.

She sighed, "yeah. You caught me. I saw. But, I was going to ask Nancy something before blabbing"

"ask away" Nancy said.  
>"Lizzie's first birthday bash is tomorrow. Will you come?"<p>

"Nancy gasped. "Lizzie's one! Yes I'll come!"

"What about Joe and Frank?"

"I'm sure Frank'll come, but" she turned to Joe. "wanna come?"

"one, who's Lizzie?"

"My daughter" Michelle told him.

"sure"

The girls precoded to talk about arrangements and Joe wandered off to where Frank was and listened to them talking. The only thing he even understood was the words, "only", "and" and "chloroform"

A/N: It's nowhere close to done...hehe...  
>I apologize for any grammar or spelling irregulation. I just finished writing this and will now proceed to update it to the story.<p> 


	10. La Fiesta!

**DICSCLAIMER: I don't own the marvelous Hardy Boy duo, nor the wonderful and talented Miss Drew.**

"So..." Joe said. "What now?"

"we go mingle" Frank told him.

They had arrived at Michelle and her husband, Steve,'s house. They were now sitting in the car, debating what to do next. In truth, none of them had been to a one year old's party.

Someone rapped on the door. Nancy turned from her position in the passengers seat to see Michelle with a curious expression on her face and on her hip was a beautiful baby girl. Her hair was a blond color, but Nancy guessed it would change to her mother's brown hair over time and her eyes were a beautiful sea blue color, Nancy thought the color matched her mother's eyes, but they may, over time, change to green, like her father's eye color.

Nancy rolled down her window.

"what are you waiting for?" Michelle asked.

"nothing" she drawled.

"uh-huh" she said skeptically, then added sternly."out. Lizzie wants to see her Auntie Nancy"

Nancy turned to Joe, but she already knew the expression his face would be holding. It, of course, was a smirk.

"Auntie Nancy?" he asked.

"Joe?"

"yes"

"shu-" she stopped herself when she noticed Lizzie watching her, "be quiet.".

If possible, he smirked harder when he noticed her change of language around her 'niece'.

She opened the door to the passenger side and climbed out. Immediately, Lizzie started reaching for her.  
>"I didn't think she'd remember me" Nancy said, astonished at this.<p>

"she must have a good memory" Michelle shrugged as she planted Lizzie into Nancy's arms.

Frank got out next and made his way over to a gleaming Nancy. Frank never noticed how much she loved children.

"are you a big girl, Lizzie?" she asked.

Lizzie just giggled and tried to climb up Nancy. Nancy, realizing this, lifted her up and spun her around.

"you know the airplane?" Joe asked as he to climbed out of the SUV.

"yes" Nancy said as if this should have been already known.

They stared walking to the house, which was a typical family sized house with off white shutters and a cherry door. The whole house was made out of brick, but not just red bricks, there was brown and gray also.

The door was wide open so guests could just walk in, so they didn't need to open it to get in. A man with green eyes greeted them once they were inside.

"Nancy!" he greeted her. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too Steve" she replied, then turned to the Hardy's and said, "this is Steve, Michelle's husband" She then turned back to Steve and said, "Steve this is Frank" She pointed to him, "and Joe" she then pointed to him as well.  
>"so your the Frank Nancy talks about so fondly" he said.<br>"I guess I am" he replied, giving Nancy a curios glance, which she noticed.

"I don't know any other Frank's, sweetie" she said looking at him, as Lizzie squealed at the attention she wasn't getting.

Steve gave them a curious glance as well, but when he looked at Michelle, who was looking at them with a dreamy expression, he realized they were now together.

"your just like Joe" Nancy remarked as she turned back to the squealing Lizzie.

"I think I'm offended" Joe told her.

She smirked at him, which made him glare, which made Frank glare at Joe, which made Michelle talk.  
>"who wants to go meet my mother?" she asked.<p>

They looked at her, but Nancy was the first to reply, "haven't I met her already?" she asked. "Wasn't she the one who stopped by in an angry fit?"

"No" Michelle said, but at the same time Steve said, "Yes"

"Thought so" she said, ignoring Michelle's answer.

"come on!" Joe complained. "let's get on with _something_. I'm getting bored standing here"

Nancy sighed, good ol' Joe.

A/N: Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but all will change with the next installment!

Your devoted writer,

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	11. Birthday's and Bewilderment

_Hello very patient people! I come barring PPC! _  
>Before we read on, I want to give you a brief outline of my writing improvements since we bid farewell.<p>

For starters, my chapters are longer, like thousand words longer; I think I discovered patientice.

Oh! And I learned how to use a semi-colon!

My claim to fame (or, that's how I think of it at least) is in the Alex Rider universe. I have loved the concept of being a teenage spy for so long that I just started writing and now half my stories are AR related!

I am also working on my vampire story, which is really fun! My favorite thing about it is that I can type "I vant to suck yer blood!" without someone, somewhere thinking I'm crazy.

I started a blog! I know, I'm now a blogger! But, it's about books, so it's all good. =) You can look at all the cool stuff I wrote at .com. And then you can tell me what you think!

_Now I shall stop talking (or typing...) and let you read!_

* * *

><p><em>Presidential Party Crasher: Chapter 11: Birthday's and Bewilderment<em>

The confrantation with Michelle's mother was...memorable to say the least. Nancy was thankful she remembered their last encounter and stayed clear of the topic that had her going last time. They still ended up in an argument, but it was a minor one. And Nancy won, so it's all good.

Michelle handed Liz to Nancy halfway through the party with a bathroom excuse to satisfy Nancy's curiousity.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll keep her until you get back."

Ten minutes later, Michelle was avoiding her and Nancy realized why; she had to hold Lizzie while she stuffed the cake in her face.  
>Whenever she could, she glared at Michelle from across the room and she smirked back.<p>

Now Nancy found herself doing exactly what Michelle planned- holding onto Lizzie while she 'ate' her cake.

"Aw. Honey, now you're all messy, see?" She said, pointing to Lizzie's pink face. Lizzie looked down, tryinf to see what Nancy was pointing at and Nancy laughed. She couldn't stay mad at the cute bundle for very long. She started to tickle her stomach and Lizzie laughed.

"Frank" Nancy said.

"Yeah, Nance?"

"Can you take Lizzie real quick?" she asked holding the bundle of mess out to him.

"Uh...sure" he said uneasily.

"Uncle Frank's going to take you, okay?" she asked Lizzie, who nodded enthusiastically. Frank took Lizzie from Nancy's arms as she passed him and went in the direction of the restrooms, not realized he got conned.

Lizzie looked up at Frank and cocked her head to the side, trying to find out what to do with him. Then, with no notice, she opened her arms and hugged him, face and all. Joe laughed and Frank grimaced.

"Looks like someone likes you." he said and Frank shot him a death glare as Lizzie stopped hugging him.

"Do you want to go hug Uncle Joe?" Frank asked the little girl.

"Ya! Hug!" she said.

Joe's eyes widened in fear for his shirt as Frank walked towards him, Lizzie's arm wide, anticipated a hug.

Nancy came back and watched the spectacle from the sidelines, smiling and snickering.

Then the sickening sound of gunshots sounded and everything was destroyed.

"DOWN!" Frank, Joe and Nancy yelled over the shrieks and screams.

Frank dropped to the floor, careful not to harm Lizzie as he covered her from the raining glass shards pelting the floor beneath them.

The shooting stopped and immediately, the law enforcement in the room grabbed their guns and ran outside.  
>Glass was everywhere, the lawn was littered with the house's siding which was also destroyed. And in the middle of the yard, three bodies were splayed in unnatural positions.<p>

Everyone ran towards the bodies, all trying to check their pulse. Nancy swatted them all away, grabbing Frank and Joe from the crowd and pulling them forward. The crowd made a semi-circle around the three detectives and they squatted down next to the bodies.

Placing her fingers on the first wrists, Nancy grimmaced when the metallic tang of blood filled the air.  
>Frank placed his finger on the next wrist, and Joe the third.<br>Each came up with the same result and they shook their heads, then carefully turned the corpse's over, trying to identify them.  
>Nancy's feet disobeyed her order to stay up when she turned over the corpse in front of her and she fell into the lawn.<br>The death eyes of Michelle's husband stared back at her.  
>She sat there, hoping and praying that she'd see some sliver of life in his eyes, but found now.<br>She pulled her mind and eyes away from the corpse in front of her and turned to face the crowd of people behind her.  
>"Are they any more injuries?" she asked.<br>"No ma'am" a couple of them replied in unison, recognising the voice of authority when they saw one and not wanting to get in her way when she just saw the corpse of her friend's husband.  
>She nodded slightly, "Good. Now, I need someone to keep Michelle away from here and someone else to call someone. Preferably the FBI." She specified when thinking about the CIA agents Michelle introduced her to earlier in the day.<br>Everyone nodded.  
>"Well, get to it." she said, gesturing to do so.<br>After they left the lawn, Frank and Joe started to sooth her, knowing that she was going to busy herself with work to ward away the pain of loosing a friend.  
>"I'm fine," she assured them, but they didn't believe her. Still, they nodded and left her alone to deal with her thoughts in peace.<br>_I will find his killer_, she thought, and, picking up a stray bullet, she knew she'd have to look all of her resources; people with highly illegal weapons had drove down the street and shot at fifty federal agents, they had a death wish and Nancy was going to find out why.

* * *

><p><em>Eh, not my finest work, but I'll have to leave it like that if I want to post it at all.<em>

_Hope you all liked my plot development!_

**Review; it brings a smile on my face!**

Your writer,

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	12. Revelations and Realizations

_In this chapter, the whole story turns around and does a three sixty. This is _the_ chapter that gives you the beginning of the rest of the story. This is _Revelations and Realizations.

* * *

><p><em>Presidential Party Planner: Chapter 12: Revelations and Realizations<em>

She sat there for what feels like forever, but was really only about ten minutes, trying to find a way to tell Michelle. Sure, she stumbled upon dead bodies occasionally, especially since she was a detective from the get-go, but she'd always left the crying widow stuff to the police, and now the realization hit her like a brick- she _was_ the police. Or, as close as you could get to being a copper without having to take an oath and working under someone. But, nevertheless, she needed to tell Michelle before she found her way to the front yard and saw the body of her husband, stained with his own red blood and with the taint of it in the air.

She slowly got up, as if she was afraid her bones would crack from the pressure of having to stand on their own, and she walked to the house, her efforts of trying to memorize the dreadful moment when she told Michelle fruitless, and opened the door. It creaked, but it felt right that it should creak, like everything in the world needed to be sore and the door was proof of that. She didn't know Steve well, but knowing Michelle was enough for her to feel the loss.

She found Michelle in the living room, Lizzie cuddled in her arms, the agents from various agencies cleaning up the house as if someone ordered them to. She collapsed next to the unknowing widow and sighed loudly.

"Michelle," she started. "There's something I need to tell you." This was as cliched as it could get without her saying 'I'm sorry for your loss'. And she would probably end up saying too, only not in the same wording.

Michelle turned to Nancy and she finally realized the extent of exhaustion of having to wait for Nancy had caused her. Immediatly, Nancy's instincts kicked in and she wrapped an arm around Michelle's shoulder's, trying not to disturb the now sleeping baby in her arms.

"Steve, he-" she hesitated, seeing Michelle's eyes fill with unshed tears and wanting to say 'miraculously, he survied!' instead of what she was about to. "he didn't make it."

It was like she spontaneously combusted, the way she bursted into tears. Sure, Nancy _imagined _it, but seeing a widow start to grieve was like nothing she'd ever seen before and she hoped she would never have to see it again.

Nancy didn't notice Frank until he grabbed Lizzie from her mother's lap as Michelle fell onto Nancy. Nancy's arm wrapped around her friend's in an effort to hold her up, but she realized Michelle could never be the same again, not after loosing her daughter's father, her husband, her's til death did they part.

"No!" she wailed, her carefully applied mascara streaming black down her cheeks. Nancy didn't notice her dirt ridden knees when she got up from the ground next to Steve's corpse, but now she did. She also noticed how her white blouse would never be the same again, but she didn't mind. Not at all.

Half an hour later, when the various agents were done cleaning and were now roaming aimlessly around, either thinking that their bosses should be here, or trying to subtly give Nancy looks, asking to be ordered around. Nancy realized that they _needed_ to be given orders after the second non-subtle glance her way and she gently tried to get Michelle to stop crying.

"Honey, I need to ask you a hard question, and I need an honest answer." she gently told her. Frank was still on the love seat next to them, and now he was trying to hold Lizzie in his arms and swat Joe away while he was making _"come on, out with it!" _gestures at Nancy.

"Do you know who did this?" she didn't make a gesture around her for effect, at all the damage, because Michelle was still clinging to her arm and her face was pressed into Nancy's shoulder.

"Yes." Michelle hicuped, finally ceasing her cry-fest.

Nancy smiled encouragly. "And who is it, hon?" She thought adding the term of endearment would help Michelle, and it looked like it did judging by the way Michelle made an effort to wipe her eyes, smearing her mascara even more so than before. She also thought it would help her know that she would always be there for her. No matter what.

"You see," Michelle started. "I was in my first couple years at the bereau and I give got my first big case. Well, during the arrest, someone from the neighborhood recognised me," when she saw Nancy's curious expression, she added, "from college." for her benifit. "So, they yelled my name without noticing my big blue jacket with the big letters on it." Nancy almost laughed at her friend's obvious sarcasm, but thought better of it when the remains of the mascara cried out to her. "And the guy I was putting into cufffs smirked at me, letting me know he knew my name." Nancy nodded, then Joe cut in.

"So, who was the guy you arrested?"

_So much for being subtle_, Nancy and Frank thought in unison, not realizing the full extent of their unison.

"He was the second in command for a very large criminal organization." she replied, _still_ not giving them a straight answer.

"Which organization?" Nancy asked, really hoping the direct question would get her a direct answer. Sirens sounded in the distance, and the agents nearly trampled over each other, trying to get to the door first to be able to do something, _anything. _

Michelle sighed mournfully and for a second Nancy thought she was going to start crying again. "The Assasins."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I remember reading a Hardy Boys book about the Assasins, but when I looked it up on the Hardy Boy Wikia, I got a big fat <em>"No results found"_. I tried telling the nice computer very subtly that if he didn't give me answers, I'd enter him in the next WWE match, but he didn't reply. Bummer. =)_

_So, if you remember which book I read about the Assasins in, I'd love for you to tell me! That way, I can truly bring them back into this. I remember them joining said Assasins and being asked to kill their boss, The Gray man, but he just ended up helping them. There was also a girl and ATV's on the cover. I remember that.  
><em>

_Thanks for all the story alerts, guys! I'll try to update every Wednesday.  
><em>

Your Writer,

Mrs. Frank Hardy_  
><em>


End file.
